A FAIRYTAIL FOR YOU
by DesertEagle76
Summary: Warning! May contain death of annoying characters! When Harry is taken from Godric's Hollow, a peculiar dragon accompanies him. As he grows older, the Boy-Who-Lived gets dragged into not one, but two wars. Features Cruel Vernon Dursley, Slightly Manipulative Dumbledore. (On Hiatus)
1. The Beginning

When someone says the words "Fairy Tale", you automatically think of Fairies, Unicorns, Dragons, and magic. But have you ever thought that it would be a melding of technology and magic?

Well then, allow me to introduce Minerva McGonagall, a professor in magic at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She's currently disguised as a gray tabby cat and is keeping a close eye on 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. Why? Because the Boy-Who-Lived is going to live there...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School, strode towards the house with quiet purpose. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the house, as a matter of a fact, it looked very plain. It was a two-story house, with four windows facing the street. He smiled slightly when he caught sight of the gray cat seated on a stone wall on the left side of the house, and spoke, "Hagrid's on the way here with the boy."

The tabby blinked at him with its piercing gray eyes, then resumed its watch on the house. The stars twinkled brightly overhead, until a very bright star fell from the sky.

"A shooting star? Most peculiar," said the headmaster thoughtfully, "Too bad we don't have a Centaur here to tell us what that means."

The low roar of a motorcycle suddenly interrupted Dumbledore's musings. When the vehicle came to a halt, the rider removed the goggles that he was wearing with a soft sigh.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore sir," Rubeus Hagrid apologized, climbing off the magical bike, "Sirius Black insisted that I take it. Said it was the least he could do for his nephew."

"That's quite alright, Hagrid," said the blue-eyed wizard kindly, "Now, the boy if you would?"

The Half-giant fidgeted awkwardly as he pulled a small bundle from his jacket. Wrapped in several blankets, was Harry James Potter.

"Little tyke slept the whole way here," said Hagrid with a small smile. "Here you go sir."

1

"Excellent...thank you, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, accepting the baby. "Welcome to your home, Harry."

* * *

Twelve years later...

Dreams are strange and confusion reigns when you try to make sense of them...but not for Harry James Potter. He'd somehow always known that he was different from the kids in his neighborhood.

Harry had this dream several times im a row but he never really understood it until now.

Dream...

Harry found himself standing on a metallic world. The smell of smoke and burning circuitry polluted the air. All around him, death and destruction reigned.

The scene shifted to a great, spacious room, where a large metal cube was perched on an elegantly carved stand. It hummed with energy, drawing Harry to it.

End dream...

Harry awoke to the sound of his cousin Dudley jumping up and down on the stairs.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Vernon Dursley's foghorn-like voice thundered from the kitchen. "come and make breakfast!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon..."

* * *

Unknown location...

Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven paced back and forth in front of the alien pod. He'd been waiting for an opportunity to a observe a young robot, code-named NBE "Baby". So far though, nothing extraordinary happened.

"It's like it needs to have some sort of encouragement from the outside," a scientist said thoughtfully somewhere off to Simmons' right.

"Say no more..." said Simmons, rolling up the sleeves of his black, standard issue S-7 uniform. "I'll give it some encouragement."

Simmons carefully approached the still pod until he stood right in front of it.

"Uh...what now?" he asked the scientist, uncertainty flickering in his dark brown eyes.

2

The scientist frowned for a moment before saying, "I don't know...touch it or something."

Simmons stared at the scientist, incredulous, but then decided to do it. He slowly reached out and touched the thrumming metal. A beam of light shot out and scanned the agent then shut off. The pod then began to open up, unfolding and shifting until a tall, silver robot stood in the center of the room.

"...?" the robot spoke a question, cocking its head to the side.

"What?" asked Simmons, intrigued that the NBE was trying to communicate with him.

The alien blinked a couple of times then said, "Hello?"

3


	2. The Encounter

Agent Seymour Simmons stared at the alien in wonder.

"You...you can speak my language? But how did you master the syllables so quickly?" he wanted to know.

The NBE laughed softly and replied, "I connected to your world net and downloaded all the languages of this planet?"

The S-7 agent let out a low impressed whistle then remembered his manners. "My name's Seymour Simmons by the way. Welcome to Earth..."

"Thank you very much," the robot said, a hint of a smile in her voice. "As for my name...you may call me...Firecoal."

As Simmons spoke more and more with "Firecoal", he suspected that was not her real name, the agent learned that the alien's parental units had been involved in a planet-wide war. The good guys referred to themselves as "Autobots" while the bad guys were known as "Decepticons". She refused to go into detail about what had sparked the war, choosing instead to ask about Earth.

"So you have unique vehicles on this planet? Is it alright if I request to see one of these vehicles?" Firecoal inquired curiously.

"Sure, why not?" said Simmons, flashing the femme a grin.

The S-7 agent led the NBE to the S-7 employee parking garage and let her take a look at the different vehicles. He watched her curiously, wondering which vehicle she liked the most.

"What do you call this vehicle here?" Firecoal inquired, pointing at a sleek, futuristic vehicle that looked like a predator.

"Oh, that?" Simmons said, raising an eyebrow. "That, my friend, is a 2013 model for a Lamborghini."

The femme gave an equivalent of a grin and scanned the red, blue, and silver Lamborghini then transformed into an exact copy. A hologram flickered to life in the driver's seat and smirked at the shocked expression on Simmons' face.

4

"Thanks for the car, dude!" Firecoal yelled as she floored the gas pedal and shot out of the parking garage.

Once she'd busted out of the S-7 building, the young Autobot began searching for a suitable place to hide while she figured her next move. As she sifted through England's newspapers, Firecoal accidentally accessed a peculiar newspaper called the Daily Prophet. Intrigued by an article referring to an attack on a family in a little back-woods neighborhood, the femme searched for the last name of "Potter". She continued scrolling through until the name "Harry Potter" caught her attention. It did not take her long to find out his current location, so she revved her engine and took off.

* * *

After the Dursleys had breakfast, Dudley scurried over to the enormous pile of presents and began to count them.

"Mum...there are only 37 presents," the fat boy complained, his face starting to turn red in preparation for a temper tantrum.

Petunia swiftly assuaged the situation by promising that she and Vernon would buy him two more birthday presents while they were out during the day. That seemed to appease Dudley somewhat. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, breakfast and the opening of presents continued without further interruption.

After breakfast was finished, the Dursleys began to get ready to go out. Harry was notably happy, for most of the usual people that babysat him were either out of town or injured, allowing him to partake in the trip to the local zoo.

* * *

When the "family" arrived at the zoo, Vernon and Petunia were hard-pressed to keep up with their charges. Neither of them noticed a girl leaning against an impressive Lamborghini in the parking lot with brilliant red hair and piercing magenta eyes watching them closely. Firecoal studied the two adults intently, noting how they seemed to dote on one boy while completely ignoring the other. She effortlessly blended with the crowds heading into the zoo, and tailed the "family" all the way to the reptile section.

The scrawny black-haired boy was staring at a small boa in a glass enclosure. At first glance, it looked as though the snake was just lying there quietly...but upon taking a closer look, the boa was actually conversing with the boy. Then all of a sudden, the glass separating the snake from the outside world vanished...allowing the boa to escape.

Firecoal snickered quietly when the boy's overweight cousin came sprinting over and managed to fall into the enclosure. The kid began to panic and bang frantically on the glass that suddenly reappeared.

5

The young femme's attention shifted to the black-haired boy's furious uncle. Said man was delivering quiet verbal abuse to the poor boy, making him flinch away fearfully. Time to intervene...

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely, stepping up to Vernon Dursley. "But I believe this is yours."

Firecoal held up a leather wallet with a big 'D' embossed on its surface. The walrus-like man's eyes widened in surprise and his manner changed into a more pleasant one.

"Why thank you, darling," said Vernon, swiftly mustering a smile.

"Oh it's no problem," the girl said, returning the man's smile with ease.

She turned to leave, but did not miss the look of gratitude on the scrawny boy's pale face. Firecoal made sure to brush her shoulder against that of the raven-haired boy and gave him a brief smile. She was even more pleased when he shyly returned her smile.

6


	3. And So It Begins

Harry walked back into the kitchen, shell-shocked that someone was trying to write to him. His tattle-tale of a cousin, however, noticed Harry's letter and promptly squealed like a piglet.

"DAD, HARRY'S GOT SOMETHING!"

The heavy parchment letter was promptly yanked out of his hand, and read by Vernon. The man's face went bright red like a cardinal bird, then green as if he was going to vomit. Now his face was ashen-white as he finished reading the message.

"P-P-Petunia...Come here please," he finally managed to whisper.

His wife hurried over to him and hesitantly took the letter from his trembling hand. She had a similar reaction upon reading the message and whispered in a hushed voice, "Oh my goodness..Vernon, whatever are we going to do?"

For a long while, silence reigned in the kitchen. Then Mr. Dursley cleared his throat in a rather noisy fashion and said aloud, "Dudley, Harry...Get out of the kitchen."

"But it's my letter!" the slender boy protested, "Give it to me!"

"OUT! NOW!" Vernon thundered angrily, turning a slightly unnerving shade of purple upon hearing his nephew's supposedly disrespectful tone.

"Give. Harry. The. Slagging. Letter..." a new voice ground out tightly.

The Boy-Who-Lived spun around in surprise. In the all the excitement involving the mysterious letter, Evo had used her nanobot form to slip into the house and now leaned against the door-frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mrs. Dursley stared at the new arrival for a moment, as if she was unable to process what was happening and abruptly fainted. The girl let an amused look grace her features as she leaned forward and caught the unconscious woman before she fell to the tile floor.

7

"Now...The letter, Dursley..." Evo said frostily, "Give the boy his letter."

Vernon leered at the strange girl and then brutally shredded Harry's letter. Seeing this, the Dragon let out a low growl and stalked toward the man. When she was close enough, she hissed, "You'll pay for that, you imbecile! *Everte Statum!"

The walrus-like man clutched at his chest as a sharp pain blossomed warningly in his heart. He stared up into furious magenta-colored optics, stunned that the red-haired girl had the nerve to retaliate.

"C'mon Harry...Let's get out of here," the Dragon said, her tone sounding very disgusted as she led him towards her real body.

"Wha-? Where are we going?" the raven-haired boy wanted to know.

"To the park," Evo replied shortly as her nano-form reunited with her true form, "Where we'll have peace and quiet in case they try to send you another letter."

Somewhere in the Arctic Circle...

A secret government organization known as Sector Seven was getting ready to launch the _Ghost 1_. Inside of this rather odd-looking prototype space ship, were a group of astronauts that had been hand-picked by S7's board of directors, and were specifically trained for this test flight.

Presently the captain of the crew of the _Ghost 1_ announced that the systems were operating at full capacity.

"Roger that," the air traffic controller acknowledged readily, "T-minus thirty seconds & counting."

The astronauts grew tense as the countdown progressed, eager to take off but worried that something could go horribly wrong.

8

"5...4...3...2...1," the controller counted breathlessly, "LIFTOFF! I repeat, we have liftoff."

_Ghost 1_ slowly rose off of the launch pad and into the sky with increasing speed. When the prototype ship cleared the earth's atmosphere, communications with the S7 launchpad began to break up a little.

"_Ghost 1_ to SSAB Command," Captain Sam Walker said coolly, "We're engaging the pitch-&-roll program and positioning for the first solar directional burn."

By the time the duo had arrived at the park, Evo noticed right away that there was a large moon-faced Barn Owl perched on the wooden picnic table.

"Look, there's an owl with your letter," she said, her voice filled with excitement,"Go on, take it."

With trembling hands, Harry Potter took the heavy parchment from the owl and opened it with great care. This is what it said:

_Hogwarts School_

_Of_

_Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Please note the enclosed list of necessary books & equipment._

_The school term begins on the 1st of September. We await your response via owl by no later than the 31st of July._

9

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What do you make of that?" the boy asked his familiar, uncertainty flickering in his dazzling green eyes.

"That you're about to get thrown into a more dangerous world," the blue, red, and silver Dragon said grimly, "Hold onto that letter, but be sure to keep it out of sight. I'm going to teach you a little about wandless magic so you won't make too much of a raucous when you go to Hogwarts."

Over the next few days, Mr. Dursley took his "family" away from 4 Privet Drive for fear of peeping wizards and the house getting flooded by letters from that "accursed" school. They traveled from place to place like nomads, until Vernon found an isolated lighthouse for rent.

10

*Everte Statum

Incantation: Everte Statum

Effect: Causes a sharp pain in target, causing them to stumble

Light: Orange

Seen in: Harry Potter & The Chamber Of Secrets

SOURCE USED: wiki/List_of_spells


	4. The Half-giant Appears

Upon arriving at the lonely little lighthouse, Harry James Potter lay his sleeping bag on the floor in preparation to sleep when Evolution nudged gently at his consciousness.

"Yes?" he acknowledged her sleepily.

"Will you be warm enough?" the Dragon inquired concernedly, "The temperature out here has dropped a good 10 degrees or so."

"I'll...(Yawn)...Be fine," Harry murmured, his eyes slowly closing, "G'night Evo."

When it was midnight, the Boy-Who-Lived found himself in a very peculiar dream. He was standing on a metallic planet, watching as two robot-like factions faced off.

"Human Sparkling..." a deep, baritone spoke in his mind, "This planet is called Cybertron. Your Dragon, Evolution as you call her, is native to this world."

"It's...Mechanical-looking," the boy said awkwardly.

"Indeed," Primus agreed solemnly, "And like many great civilizations, it tore itself apart. A powerful Transformer named Megatron began lusting for power. He was dissatisfied with his position as Lord High Protector, and aspired to be more."

11

Harry listened intently as Primus told him about the terrible War for Cybertron. Because Zeta Prime had been brutally slain by the power-hungry Warlord, the Autobots were leaderless. That is, until the Matrix of Leadership chose a young historian called Orion Pax as Prime.

"Optimus Prime, before he received the title...was married to Elita One," Primus reminisced fondly, "During that time...Evolution was born. But her real name is Skyblade Dark."

"That's Evo's real name!?" the BWL exclaimed in wonder, "Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows," said Primus, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice, "And now, you must be going. Don't worry, we'll speak again."

With that, Harry woke up. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the gloom that shrouded the room in darkness. As he pondered the mechanical deity's words, the small wooden front door of the lighthouse shuddered as though it had been struck by a heavy hand.

Vernon Dursley came sprinting into the room, a rifle clutched tightly in his hand. He pointed the rifle at the door and called out, "Who's there? I'm armed!" With one final blow, the door fell to the floor to reveal a very tall giant of a man, with a wild beard.

"'ello 'arry!" the newcomer said loudly, squeezing his body through the small doorway, "I got something for ya. I might've sat on it at some point...But it should taste just fine. Happy birthday!"

Harry accepted the squashed box and opened it to find a birthday cake with pink and blue icing. He was about to shyly say "thank you" but then his uncle barged in rudely.

12

"I don't know who you think you are," Vernon growled sharply, "But you are breaking and entering. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, shove off," the giant said dismissively, "Anyways, 'arry...How's that dragon o' yores?"

"Um, she's fine," Harry replied nervously, "But, how do you know about my dragon? And who are you?"

Hagrid let out a rumbling laugh as he answered, "Ho oh hah hah...Ah know about yer dragon 'cause she nearly took mah fingers off when yew was a li'l one. She was adamant about not lettin' ya outta her sight. As fer mah name...Ah'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' the keys an' game keeper of Hogwarts." The giant then proceeded to pile some logs on the fire grate and lit it. A merry blaze roared up, warming the chilled room and drawing the BWL towards the heat.

"Anyways, Ah was sent ta ensure that yew got yer acceptance letter," said Hagrid, dark eyes watching the raven-haired boy thoughtly, "An' ta help ya git yore supplies."

Mr. Dursley was now spluttering with uncontrolled rage as he spat, "I will absolutely not allow it! I swore that we'd have none of that-that-"

Soft footsteps were heard on the sandy floor of the lighthouse. Evo stood there, barely visible in the light of the fire.

"You don't have a say in the matter, Vernon," she said, a dangerous edge to her soft voice, "The choice is Harry's. And if it were up to me, I'd have taken him away from you the first chance I got."

The walrus-like man backed away, but his eyes were cold with undisguised hatred. The Dragon gave him an equally unnerving smile, revealling a set of long canines. She then turned her attention back to Harry and Hagrid's conversation as the two made plans to go purchase school supplies tomorrow morning. Seeing that her focus was away from him, Mr. Dursley slowly grabbed the old rifle that was leaning against the wall next to the refrigerator and aimed it at the young girl.

"Here, none of that," Evo hissed, optics turning a dangerous dark lilac as she snatched the weapon from the man and snapped it in two.

13

Mr. Dursley's face turned a pale white at the display of sheer strength. He said nothing more in argument.

14


	5. Shopping & Conversations

The next day...

When Harry awoke the next morning, he began to wonder if he had dreamt all of last night's events. He sat up slowly and glanced around, only to see Hagrid's fur coat draped over him.

"Good morning, Harry," Evo's soft soprano voice greeted him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, quite well," the BWL replied, running a hand through his messy black hair, "Where's Hagrid?"

"Getting you a fresh set of clothes," the Dragon answered calmly, "Here, I made something for you to eat. I apologize if it isn't to your liking."

The raven-haired boy smiled slightly at Evo's efforts to look after him. He made a mental note to thank whoever made Evo his protective familiar.

"Ah, good ta see yer awake!" Hagrid's booming voice shook the small lighthouse, "We've got lots ter do today, an' no time to waste. Once yer finished with breakfast, we'll head out to git yer school supplies."

The BWL eagerly devoured his breakfast, and pleasantly discovered that it satisfied him. He then hurried into the outhouse to change into the clothes that Hagrid had brought him.

"Yew already to go?" the Half-giant asked him brightly.

"I'm ready, but how are we supposed get back to the mainland?" the raven-haired boy asked him curiously as the three of them stepped out into the early morning sun.

"Me of course," Evo laughed at her friend's naivety, "Did you forget that I have wings?"

15

"No," Harry mumbled, blushing, "I remembered that you have wings. Well, shall we get going?"

It did not take them long to reach the mainland, for Evo flew fast and strong.

"Well done, Evo!" Hagrid said, patting the dragon on the flank, "Alrighty then, we need ta git ta the Leaky Cauldron."

"Leaky Cauldron? That sounds like a pub," Evo commented as they walked along the streets of London.

"Aye, it is a pub," said the Half-giant, nodding his head, "Don't let its looks trick ya. It serves as a sort of bridge between the Wizardin' World and the Normal World. Ah, here we are..."

The moment that Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, all conversation ground to a halt.

"By Jove! It's Harry bloody Potter!" several voices whispered excitedly.

The boy smiled nervously at the sea of faces that gazed at him in wonder. Several people came up to shake his hand and thank him for defeating some strange dark wizard whose name they would not say.

"Ah ha! This here is Professor Quirrel," said Hagrid as a man of small stature with a purple turban on his head came forward, "He's gonna be yer Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"N-N-Nice to meet you," Professor Quirrel stuttered nervously, "I-I-I'm very honored."

"Nice to meet you too, Professor," said Harry, offering his hand to the shy DADA teacher.

"A-A-Ah, I don't do that sort of thing," the professor said quickly, "A-A-Anyways, I really must be going. G-G-Got to prepare for the school year, y-y-you know?"

"I understand," the raven-haired boy said with a nod, "Have a nice day."

16

Harry, Hagrid, and Evo, made their way to the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron. Both the boy and the dragon were very curious as to how they would get to the stores that contained magical products. When the trio stood facing the wall, Hagrid pulled a pink umbrella out of his fur coat and tapped the bricks in a certain order. The bricks ground together as they pulled away, creating an opening large enough for the Half-giant to walk through comfortably.

"By the Allspark," Evo breathed in awe, "This is amazing. I thought only my race could transform things."

"Darlin', yew haven't seen the half of it," Hagrid chuckled at the dragon's reaction, "Ah think...We'll head over to Gringotts Bank an' git sum money fer ya, Harry."

As they neared the bank, the dragon got the distinct feeling that they were being watched.

"Hey um...Hagrid, how about I wait outside?" asked Evo, glancing around, "I don't handle underground places too well."

"Well alright," said the Half-giant, a little surprised, "Jus' wait here then. Ah reckon it won't take us long ta git money from Harry's vault."

Once Harry and Hagrid had gone inside the bank, Evo spoke out, "I know you're there, so how about you come out?"

"Huh, I wasn't aware that you had a sixth sense," a man with short, curly hair said as he strode into view.

"Hello Agent Simmons," the dragon said, rolling her magenta optics, "What do you want this time?"

"Sector Seven needs your help, Skyblade," Agent Simmons said bluntly, "We're moving NBE 1 from the Arctic Circle. The S7 higher-ups want to make sure that the move goes smoothly, without any interruptions or incursions from..."

"Certain people that don't want the U. S. to become more powerful," Evo finished for him with a grimace, "What am I supposed to do? I've got a boy to look after, and not just any boy."

17

"Well, if you can find a way to make some time..." Agent Simmons said, trailing off.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll see what I can do about it, okay?" the dragon grumbled, rolling her optics. "Now skedaddle, here comes Harry and Hagrid."

"And...Thanks for taking the request into consideration," he said with a slight smile. "I'll see you later, Skyblade."

Once the S7 agent was gone, Evo turned as the duo approached her. The boy smiled brightly as he held up a birdcage containing a snowy owl.

"Look at this, Evo!" Harry said happily. "Hagrid got an owl for me."

"I see that," the dragon said, with a grin. "What are you going to name her?"

The BWL thought for a moment before saying, "Hedwig...I'll name her Hedwig."

"That sounds cool," said Evo thoughtfully. "So, do you have everything that you need for class?"

"Yeah, I've got everything," the raven-haired boy said, nodding. "Why?"

The dragon sighed deeply and grimaced as she spoke, "Well, let's just say that you might be a little late for the start of the semester. A secret organization, known as Sector Seven, has requested my help for something. And, seeing as I'm your appointed guardian...You're going to have to come with me."

18


	6. A Note Of Apology

To my dear readers,

I apologize for the long span of no updates. I have been unable to work on this particular story due to my classes demanding my full attention & attendance. Please be patient. When I don't have so many time contraints, I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for your reviews, comments of encouragement, and following of this fanfiction.

Safety & peace.

CRIMSONSPARTAN


	7. The Darkness Is Rising

"So, where is it that we're going?" Harry James Potter asked his guardian pointedly.

"We're going to the Arctic Circle, Harry," the dragon replied tiredly. "Agent Seymour Simmons has requested my help for something. Now, please be patient, alright?"

Evo drummed her slender fingers on the fold-down table anxiously as their flight touched down in the International Airport of Washington D. C. She grimaced as she peered out of the plane's small windows to see sheets of pouring rain.

"Okay, here's the deal..." the femme said firmly to her ward. "First of all, leave all the talking to me. S7 agents have an annoying tendency to be jumpy, so don't use those wandless spells I taught you unless it comes down to a life & death situation."

Harry nodded in understanding as he took his seat-belt off. He watched as the dragon reached up to get their carry-on bags then followed her off the plane. He gaped in awe at the size of the buildings for the very tips of the buildings seemed to scrape the sky.

"This place is amazing," he said to Evo as they climbed into a yellow taxi-cab. "I've never seen any buildings that tall except for Big Ben."

Evo smiled slightly at Harry's comment and said, "There are quite a few impressive structures here. I'm sure you heard about the Washington Monument and other national landmarks? Well, if we have time to kill, I'll take you to go see them." The rest of the ride to the hotel was rather pleasant, with the boy commenting on every new thing that he saw. Once they got settled in their room, the dragon first took Harry to a very fancy restaurant called the Blue Duck Tavern.

"Evo, how on earth did you manage to get us reservations here?" Harry asked when they'd settled down at their table. "This has to be the most expensive restaurant in town!"

"Hahaha! It's quite easy as long as you call ahead," the femme laughed cheerfully. "As for it being the most expensive restaurant in town...Trust me, there are others that are even more expensive."

A few minutes later, the waiter came along to tend to their needs. Evo and Harry ordered their dinner and drinks.

19

"So what are we going to do after dinner, Evo?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Get some ice cream perhaps," she answered, taking a swig from her glass of raspberry lemonade. "And then maybe go see the Washington Monument."

As she let her eyes rove over the patrons of the restaurant, the dragon's posture changed from relaxed watchfulness to tense alertness. The BWL noticed the shift and studied his guardian carefully. He had learned how to read her body language quickly when he was young, seeing how the femme was always looking out for him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly, forcing himself to remain calm.

"It seems we have an unwanted fan," Evo murmured to Harry, keeping a discreet eye on their unwelcome follower. "Here's the plan, we finish our dinner...Then go meet up with Agent Simmons. If I tell you to run, run okay? Leave the fighting to me."

The duo finished their dinner and left the restaurant. Their unwanted tail followed them cautiously, but Evo could see the stalker even though it was very dark. The dragon let out a low growl as the scent of their follower grew stronger.

"It's good to see you again," a rasping voice said, the tone of voice sending chills down Harry's spine.

"What do you want, *Ombro Nokto?" Evo snarled, glowering darkly at the intruder.

"Now now, let's not lose our temper...shall we?" Ombro said with an unpleasant smile. "Anyways, I bring greetings from my father. He says that he eagerly awaits his return through your power."

"How about you go choke on a space rock, glitch-head?" the femme said angrily. "Your father is not going to return through me. I won't let it happen!"

20

Ombro chuckled wickedly at Evo before he stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

"Evo, who was that?" Harry whispered, shuddering as if a sudden chill wind had caressed his skin.

Evo did not answer him though...she was too focused on the words that had been spoken.

* * *

"what took you so long?" Agent Seymour Simmons asked crossly. "You were supposed to meet me five minutes ago, Skyblade."

The dragon avoided his pointed stare as she answered, "We ran into a little trouble. It's fine now though, so don't worry about it."

"Uh-huh," the agent said, though he sounded like he did not believe her. "Anyways, I've got a small private jet waiting to take us to the Arctic Circle. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go..."

21

*Ombro Nokto = Esperanto for Shadow Night


End file.
